


shawty that's you!

by geminicat



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, like a really small role-playing thing, mark's puppy eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25968193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminicat/pseuds/geminicat
Summary: “You know, I’ve never actually fucked anyone in here,” Johnny says, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking expectantly at Mark.Mark doesn’t know where to look. He can’t stop thinking about how Johnny locked the door and how his parents are just down the hall and Doyoung’s downstairs and those are Johnny’s high school pictures sitting on his desk right there and Oh God —Johnny clearly gets impatient, staring pointedly at Mark before completely breaking his brain with his next sentence.“Mark Lee, do you want to sleep with me on my childhood bed or not?”Holyfuck.
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 44
Kudos: 504





	shawty that's you!

**Author's Note:**

> haha heyyyy i vaguely remembered how to write again! 
> 
> If you know me, you know that [Welcome to my hometown & Sleepover with DY, MK | Johnny’s Communication Center (JCC) Ep.10](https://youtu.be/XDd5yGt_cRA) is literally what got me into NCT and also Johnny, aka this video has been HAUNTING ME for over a year now. so it was about time I wrote something about it! and that something was uhhh, _looks at hand_ johnny and mark fucking in his old bedroom because johnny has a weird thing for it. sure!
> 
> my eternal love to [laura](https://https://archiveofourown.org/users/hereigoagain) and [courtz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/panpipe/pseuds/panpipe) for making my words make sense and sound ten times better!
> 
> title, obviously, from [welcome to my playground](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H7pEXWm8-yc). the only song, and my JCC in chicago anthem.

Five minutes into hiding from Doyoung, Johnny turns off the camera, pulls Mark into one of the toy aisles, and kisses him.

Mark feels himself sink into it before realizing where they are and pushes Johnny away, flustered.

“ _Dude,”_ he hisses, “we’re in a _Target_ we can’t just go around kissing here!” 

Johnny rolls his eyes, tugging Mark closer.

“ _Dude_ ,” he mimics, “it’s fine, it’s a Tuesday night, we’re in fucking Northbrook, no one here knows who we are. Can I not just get one kiss from my boyfriend?” 

Mark feels his face heat up at the word boyfriend. (It’s a recent development; he and Johnny had been dancing around it for months until Johnny finally asked him before leaving on their USA tour.) He glances nervously around the aisle making sure no one else is around, before leaning up on his toes to give Johnny a soft peck on his mouth.

“There, happy now?” Mark asks, avoiding Johnny’s shit eating grin as he lowers his heels back to the ground.

“Always happy with you, Markie. We should uh, probably let Doyoung find us now though. He’s called me like 3 times already and I can only imagine how pouty he’s going to be,” Johnny says, steering Mark around back to the end of the aisle. And groping his ass while he’s at it.

Fucker.

💚💚💚

It’s weird, being at Johnny’s house. Mark’s obviously seen pictures, seen his mom give them a virtual tour on FaceTime on one of the weekly calls of Johnny and his parents that he’s crashed, heard Johnny’s stories from high school, but actually _being here_ is a completely different experience. 

Here’s Johnny’s room, where he grew up, the bed where he nervously kissed his first girlfriend sophomore year of high school, the desk where he stressed over AP exams that didn’t even end up mattering since he didn’t go to college. Mark feels like he’s witnessing a part of Johnny’s life that was always a little hidden to him, being so far away from them in Seoul. 

He can tell something’s different for Johnny here too, because he’s being…freer with his affections. He even held Mark’s hand in the car on the drive back to the house, Doyoung rolling his eyes in the backseat. 

Honestly, Mark feels like Johnny’s had at least one hand on him all day. Not that he’s complaining from Endless Johnny Suh Touches, but Johnny is usually much more reserved in his intimacy, especially around the members. Not that anyone else has a problem with them being, in Donghyuck’s words, “disgusting and boyfriending all over the place”, but Johnny usually prefers privacy.

It’s evening now, back at Johnny’s house. They’ve already filmed their outro for the vlog, and the three of them are piled on a couch watching some movie on HBO. Mark feels warm from the few cans of Coors Light they drank earlier (off camera, obviously), and has buried himself in Johnny’s side, his feet curled under him. He’s pretty sure Doyoung’s already passed out, taking over the other half of the couch.

It’s nice having a night of peace and quiet. No staff around. No schedules until tomorrow. A nice home cooked meal and a light buzz in his system. Plus, Johnny has been running his fingers through Mark’s hair for the past who knows long, and Mark feels so content he could probably fall asleep like this. 

Apparently, Johnny has other plans.

“Baby,” Johnny whispers, careful not to wake Doyoung, “get up and come with me please?” Mark makes no effort to get up, burying himself further into Johnny’s side so he doesn’t have to move. He hears Johnny chuckle above him, shifting to get off the couch. Mark whines at the loss of his pillow, falling over onto the pile of blankets on the couch, before he feels Johnny’s arms wrap around him and he’s lifted off the couch.

Mark cracks one eye open to Johnny. “Duuuude. Whyyyy, I was so comfortable.” 

Johnny pays him no mind as he carries Mark up the stairs. Mark just pouts, squirming a bit to at the very least get comfortable, and Johnny’s grip tightens around him. Mark instantly stills. That’s how it’s going to be then.

Mark regrets telling Johnny about his strength kink. Johnny finds every opportunity to use it against him.

“What’re we doing,” he mumbles into Johnny’s chest, succumbing to his fate and letting himself be carried. 

“Going to my room,” Johnny says simply. 

Hm.

Well.

Mark’s brain kickstarts into overdrive instantly. Does Johnny want to — no way right? They were all supposed to sleep downstairs on the air mattress with Doyoung. Johnny’s parents are asleep in the bedroom _two doors down_ from Johnny’s. Yeah, Johnny’s a little bit of an exhibitionist but it’s his _parents_. 

Mark’s so deep in his own thoughts he doesn’t even realize they’re in Johnny’s room until Johnny’s putting him down gently and closing the door behind them. And locking it. Shit.

Mark doesn’t exactly know what to do except stand stock still in the middle of Johnny’s bedroom as Johnny brushes by him, moving towards the bed. Mark stares. In the back of his tiny lizard brain, Mark can’t help but notice how good he looks. God Johnny looks so fucking good.

“You know, I’ve never actually fucked anyone in here,” Johnny says, sitting down on the edge of the bed and looking expectantly at Mark, who automatically shifts closer to the bed to be near him. 

Mark doesn’t know where to look. He can’t stop thinking about how Johnny locked the door and how his parents are just down the hall and Doyoung’s downstairs and those are Johnny’s high school pictures sitting on his desk right there and Oh God — 

Johnny clearly gets impatient, staring pointedly at Mark before completely breaking his brain with his next sentence.

“Mark Lee, do you want to sleep with me on my childhood bed or not?” 

Holy _fuck_.

“Haha oh my god. I mean. Um. Hell yes, dude, what? Is it a good idea? Maybe we shouldn’t —” Mark breaks off, nervously, as Johnny grabs his hands, tugging him to stand in between his legs. Johnny’s head is tilted up, smiling softly at Mark who mostly just feels beyond flustered right now. And also really, _really_ horny all of the sudden.

Johnny’s hands are hot on his hips, grounding him, and Mark decides, fuck it, and dives down to kiss him. His hands tangle in Johnny’s hair, pulling him closer as Johnny’s mouth opens up immediately. He feels fingers slip underneath his sweatshirt and groans, as Johnny trails fingers around his waist. Johnny just softly laughs, pulling slightly away from him even as Mark tries to tug him back in, whining at the loss.

“Are you going to be able to be quiet, baby?” Johnny asks him, quirking his eyebrow. 

Honestly, Mark doesn’t really know. His track record really goes against him here, but he’s never one to back down from a challenge. 

He raises an eyebrow back, mirroring Johnny’s expression. “Why, you think you’re going to fuck me so hard I’ll have no choice but to wake up the whole house?”

“Oh, is that a challenge, Mark Lee?” Johnny asks him, eyes glinting as his hands gripping onto him tighter, turning them and practically throwing Mark on his back on the bed before crawling over him. 

_Fuck_. Mark is so hard already.

He barely even gets a chance to think before Johnny’s mouth is back on him, kissing him so hard Mark’s head is spinning. He has absolutely no control over the kiss. Johnny takes full dominance, exactly how Mark likes it. He leans in, boneless, tugging lightly at the hem of Johnny’s shirt. Johnny separates himself from Mark to quickly fling his shirt over his head before returning to bite a line down Mark’s jaw.

Mark already feels his senses in overdrive and has to bite his lip from letting out a moan as Johnny’s teeth graze that _one_ spot on his neck that makes his breath hitch. His erection throbs painfully and he’s glad he decided to change into the basketball shorts he bought instead of staying in his jeans. 

He shifts on the bed, lifting his hips to try and get some fucking _friction_ but of course Johnny’s purposefully angled himself in the perfect way that he can’t make contact no matter how hard he tries. His hands tug hard in Johnny’s hair, stopping Johnny from where he’s licking into the dip of his collarbone.

Johnny lifts his head, mouth swollen and spit slick already. Mark wants to _bite_. So, he surges forward to smush their lips together, nipping and suckling because he’s a weak man and Johnny Suh is the epitome of everyone’s wet dream, especially when he’s disheveled and thoroughly kissed.

“Johnny, clothes off, please.” Mark’s voice already sounds wrecked, so he can only imagine how it’ll be after Johnny fucks his brains out. Oh well. That’s tomorrow Mark’s problem, and not horny Mark’s problem.

They make quick work ridding Mark of his hoodie and shorts as Johnny also slides his sweats off. And — he’s not wearing underwear. 

“Dude, have you been planning this all day?” Mark asks, reaching out to grip Johnny’s cock. Johnny closes his eyes briefly as Mark strokes once, twice, before letting go.

“Mark, I’ve been planning this ever since the managers told me we’d be able to stay at my house for a night while we’re here.”

“Oh.” Mark responds, not knowing what to say. That’s — holy shit.

“Holy shit," Mark says, outloud. That's so long that Johnny has been thinking about this. This must _really_ be a thing for him. "Dude that's so fucking hot." 

Johnny just grins down at him, capturing his lips again, but this time also grinding his hips down so hard Mark’s brain whites out. One of Johnny’s hands comes up to flick at Marks nipple, and Mark _whines_ , Johnny swallowing down the noise. He resumes his journey down to Mark’s chest, licking and biting at every patch of skin he passes.

Mark tries to just enjoy the moment, but, as usual, his mouth has a fucking mind of its own.

“What — _fuck_ — what did you imagine us do — Jesus _fuck, Johnny._ ” Mark tries to keep his voice down, he really does, because he can’t stop thinking about Johnny’s parents being in the other room. Even if Johnny likes to hear him talk, he doesn’t think Johnny’s parents would, and Mark is nothing if not respectful of parents.

But it’s also really fucking hard to keep his voice quiet when Johnny is making it his life journey to abuse his nipple so hard that Mark is afraid he’ll come They’d done that before once, Johnny riling him up so hard that all he had to do was fuck around with his nipples for five minutes until Mark came untouched. Mark was very fond of that memory, definitely top five orgasms of his life.

Mark tries to clear his head the best he can with Johnny attacking his chest. “Like — I could blow you, if you want, maybe?” he manages to get out. Honestly, he’s just thinking about how to keep himself from making so much noise Johnny’s parents catch them, but the suggestion sparks something in Johnny. Mark feels the shudder run through Johnny as he stops his ministrations, and the soft groan Johnny lets out, resting his forehead against Mark’s chest.

“You just made like, 10 of my teenage fantasies come true by saying that in here,” Johnny says, nipping at his chest. Then he takes a deep, steadying breath. “You know what, that’s a lie; no matter how many times I jerked off in bed thinking of a cute boy blowing me, I never could’ve imagined you.” 

Mark feels his ears turn red. No matter how many times him and Johnny sleep together, he’ll never not be caught off guard by just how _sincere_ Johnny can be, even when his dick’s out. 

“Soooo, I take that as a yes then?” Mark asks, nudging Johnny to turn over so he can be on top.

“Yes, baby, _fuck_ yes, absolutely.” Johnny flips them back over ( _hot,_ Mark thinks, every fucking time), so that now Mark can be back on top of him. He slowly moves down Johnny’s body, hands mapping out every line of his abs just because he wants to. Yeah, Johnny’s always been hot but he’s started working out more lately and Mark is _not_ complaining.

Once he’s eye level with Johnny’s cock, he gets an idea. Mark shifts to look up at Johnny, puts his puppy eyes to the max, and goes, “Hyung, I’ve never sucked dick before, can you teach me how to do it?”

His idea is validated immediately, Johnny’s eyes fluttering shut as he lets out a low groan.

“ _Mark,_ ” he says, sounding pained, “how the fuck are you — god, nevermind. _Yeah_ baby, hyung can show you how.”

Mark gives him a shy smile, before gripping the base of his cock and tentatively licking the head.

“You’re just so big hyung, I don’t know how much I’ll be able to fit in my mouth,” he pouts. Which is utter bullshit, since they both know Mark has little to no gag reflex but Mark’s just going with it now. Shy awkward virgin. Johnny’s entire wet dream come true (Mark has seen his porn history).

“Yeah just — don’t force yourself, it’s your first time so just like, take it easy, whatever you can’t fit you can just use your hand on the rest.” 

Mark can tell Johnny’s struggling to form coherent sentences right now and he does a little victory hop in his head for being able to read his boyfriend so well. He licks his lips before fitting his lips around the head, tongue swirling, before taking more of Johnny’s cock into his mouth.

“Yeah baby just like that, you’re doing so good, taking it so well.” The praise tumbles from Johnny’s mouth as Mark sinks lower and lower, saliva pooling around his hand gripped at the base. He has to remind himself that this is supposed to be his first time, even though all he really wants is to take Johnny’s cock all the way to the base and feel him in his throat. Alas. Next time.

Johnny’s hands are stroking through his hair, not forcing him down but letting Mark take the lead. That won’t do.

“Um, _hyung_ , you can — you can pull a little bit more. And like — guide me?” Mark says, popping off Johnny’s cock so he can breathe a little bit. He keeps his hand stroking the shaft, saliva making the slide wet and easy. He feels Johnny’s hands tighten before they’re gently pushing him back down, Mark opening his mouth back up eagerly.

“Not too fast baby, there, yeah, just like that. You can use your tongue a little bit more too,” Johnny says, breathless, as Mark takes his ‘advice’ in stride. Johnny keeps him at a steady pace, Mark using his hand to cover whatever Johnny doesn’t let in his mouth. It’s kinda hard pretending he’s bad at this actually; Mark might feel insecure in a lot of things but his dick-sucking skill is not one of them. But it’s _definitely_ working for Johnny, which is all that truly matters.

Johnny’s being extra gentle and going with the scene, not letting Mark take more than half his dick in his mouth no matter how much Mark wants him to ram him down and make him cry.

Mark manages one final swirl of his tongue as Johnny pulls him up, Johnny’s cock falling from Mark’s mouth as Johnny tugs him up his body. Mark goes willingly, letting Johnny capture his lips again, mumbling, “You’re so fucking perfect, Mark Lee.”

Mark preens from the praise, licking into Johnny’s mouth so Johnny can taste himself on Mark’s tongue. Johnny’s hands move down to grope Mark’s ass, fingers digging into his skin, pulling his cheeks apart. Mark shivers as the cold air hits him. Johnny trails his fingers over Mark’s hole, Mark gasping into his mouth. Johnny continues to brush over but never breach inside and Mark is going to go crazy

“ _Johnny_. Lube. Now.” he directs, breaking their mouths apart. Johnny just pats him on the ass before moving Mark off of him so he can get off of the bed to go shuffle through his backpack he left by his desk. Mark flips onto his back, stroking his cock a few times just to get the edge off. Johnny turns back around, lube in hand and just. Stops in his tracks to stare at Mark on his bed. Mark raises an eyebrow at him.

“Y’gonna come over here and fuck me, or just stare at me all night?” 

Johnny shakes his head a little bit, runs a hand through his hair, and next thing Mark knows Johnny is back caging him in on the bed.

“Hi,” Johnny says, smiling down at him. “You’re hot as fuck, you know that right?” 

Mark just ducks his head, sheepishly, as his head buzzes from Johnny’s words.

“Only ‘cause you never fail to tell me every day,” Mark replies, hands trailing up and down Johnny’s sides. Johnny leans down to peck him once on the lips, then sitting back on his knees so he can open up the lube.

“It’s because you deserve to hear it every day,” Johnny says, squirting out enough lube into his hand to coat his fingers. Mark spreads his legs open so Johnny can position himself correctly, hissing as a slick finger trails against his hole. “Sure you’re gonna be able to keep quiet, baby? Don’t want to wake anyone up.” Johnny gives Mark no time to reply before inserting one finger to the knuckle. Mark gasps biting the back of his hand to muffle the sound.

“ _God_ , fuck, you can start with two, I fingered myself in the shower last night at the hotel when you were at the gym.”

“What happened to “ _hyuuuung, i’ve never sucked dick before_ ”, hmm?” Johnny says, adding another finger anyway, crooking them just right to brush against Mark’s prostate.

“That was before you were about to fuck my brains out, _hyung_ , so sue me if I can’t keep up the act when your dick is about to be in my ass,” Mark grits out, grinding his hips down harder onto Johnny’s fingers. Johnny just laughs at him, using his free hand to grip Mark’s thigh to spread him wider. He adds a third finger as Mark starts to relax around the intrusion.

 _Shit,_ it feels so good. He and Johnny haven’t had much time to fuck around since tour started, either jetlagged or exhausted from a concert every night, and quickly jerking each other off in the morning before leaving for their schedules has not been cutting it. It feels like it’s been ages since he’s felt Johnny’s fingers stretch him like this, going significantly deeper than he can ever get himself. Johnny keeps purposeful avoiding his prostate, smirking as Mark whines every time he _almost_ grazes it.

“I’m ready, holy shit, I’m so ready please just fuck me now,” Mark gasps, hand gripping the sheets underneath him as Johnny fucks his fingers in one last time. Mark flinches at the sudden emptiness when Johnny pulls them out, squirting more lube onto his palm and stroking his dick to cover it. Mark watches him, eyes focused as he lines his dick up against Mark’s ass.

“Ready?” Johnny asks, blunt head not yet breaching him. Mark squirms on the bed, but Johnny makes no movement.

“Johnny I swear to — _ohhh, fuck,_ ” Mark moans, probably way too loudly, as Johnny thrusts in hard until his hips are flush to Marks ass. He grips Marks thighs, wrapping them around himself, before setting a steady but brutal pace. Mark has no option other than to lay there and take it, trying to stifle as many of the noises coming out of his mouth as he can. Johnny takes initiative to lean his whole body over Mark and capture his mouth in a searing kiss, swallowing down any moans that try to escape.

Marks feels every inch of Johnny as he fucks into him, pulling out almost all the way, his head catching on Mark’s rim, only to ram back inside with a force that results in far too much noise considering where they are. Mark’s so blissed out, hands raking down Johnny’s back and probably leaving scratches that the other members will tease them about. 

He’s not really thinking about that right now though, as Johnny finds the right angle to start nailing his prostate. Marks own cock slaps against his stomach from how hard Johnny’s fucking into him, precum collecting in the dip of his stomach. He tightens his legs around Johnny, bearing down and trying to force him to grind in even deeper.

Mark’s overwhelmed from all senses. Johnny’s got one hand gripping hard in his hair and the other hard on his hips, so hard he’ll probably have bruises that Mark will mess with for days and absolutely jerk off in the shower to. He’s probably not going to last much longer, not with Johnny pounding into him like there’s no tomorrow as well as the thrill of doing this _in Johnny’s childhood bedroom._

“Mark, you feel so fucking good, wish I could hear you baby, wish you could see yourself and how fucking good you look on my bed, holy shit.” Johnny’s rambling now, voice strained as he rests his forehead against Mark, eyes boring into him as Mark tries to just catch his fucking breath, tightening around Johnny’s dick.

Yeah, Mark is absolutely not lasting much longer.

He grips his hands around Johnny tight as Johnny’s pace goes frantic, trying to at least hold on until Johnny comes. Johnny retakes Mark’s mouth, mumbling praises and words Mark can’t make out through the static in his ears. God he’s _so close_ , he just needs a little bit more — 

It only takes a few more thrusts, deep and hard into him, until Johnny’s hips still and Mark feels a flood of warmth in his ass. Johnny groans, fucking into Mark a few times more as he finishes, and Mark can _feel_ the come in his ass, feel how wet he is as Johnny fucks it all back into him. One of Johnny’s hands reaches down to grip his cock and he’s done for. Mark’s eyes squeeze shut as his cock _throbs_ and he’s seeing stars, coming so hard he feels it splatter high on his chest, Johnny stroking him through it.

His head is full of white noise as he comes down from his high, panting as he sinks back into the pillow, body completely lax, and feels Johnny drop down beside him.

“So, live up to all your hopes and dreams then?” Mark asks, voice hoarse, squinting open his eyes to stare at Johnny. Johnny just laughs, propping himself up on one arm beside him. Mark doesn’t know how he has the strength to move right now; all parts of his body feel like jello.

“Honestly? It was really hot, 10/10, you just made all of my fantasies come true, but...dude fucking in hotel beds is so much more comfortable, like holy shit my parents need to buy a new mattress for this bed,” Johnny says, wincing as he rubs against his back. “I will say though — that innocent role playing thing you did—” His eyes glint as Mark peers up at him. “That was really fucking hot, baby, I would not be opposed to that again.” 

Mark just laughs, weakly hitting Johnny’s arm with what little energy he has. “You’re fucking insatiable, you know that?” 

Johnny just grins wider, flipping back down into the bed to curl up next to Mark. “Unfortunately, I can’t help it. Do you even _know_ what your eyes can do? I’m a weak man, Mark Lee.” 

Yes, Mark is extremely aware of what his eyes can do and personally loves using it to his advantage. Instead of saying anything, he bites his tongue, smiling at Johnny and dialing said eyes to about a 6.

“Yeah yeah, whatever, we can talk about it later. But like — please tell me you have something to clean us up with because I am _not_ doing the walk of shame to the bathroom with your parents down the hall.”

💚💚💚

They wake up the next morning to sunlight streaming through the window, as well as a very pissed off Kim Doyoung standing in the doorway. Mark squints, head groggy from sleep, ass sore, and limbs stiff from trying to share a twin bed all night. He hears Johnny groan into the pillow next to him as Doyoung stares very blatantly at their state, before whisper-yelling:

“Did you guys really leave me all alone downstairs to _fuck in Johnny’s old bed?”_

**Author's Note:**

> living in my brain is just constantly remembering that johnny suh is from northbrook, IL. no he is not from chicago. please don't listen to johnny's lies.
> 
> also: they didn't wake up johnny's parents, don't worry
> 
> come hang with me on [twt](https://twitter.com/kittykooks)


End file.
